Rule 63 A collapse of worlds
by lazyMar
Summary: Two worlds collapse together. What will the team do when they meet their genderbended versions? (not only the team!) "O.M.G…. Batwoman." Genderbend Team! (summary sucks.)
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea for a long time in my head, and I've finally the change to write it! Gender-bended YJ + YJ. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Young justice. **

"See you tomorrow." Apollo said to his would be aunt and mentor while he stepped into the disguised zeta-beam. "Apollo, B-07, Gotham-North." A blinding flash followed. He would never get used to it.

He stepped into the cold air. It was only a few blocks away from his home. he started walking to the apartment. The empty streets didn't surprise him. It was stupid to walk through this neighborhood at night. But there was something strange. Total silence filled the streets. Normally he could here cars, and the sound of everyday life, but there was nothing.

In a reflex he took his bow, pulling the string. There was definitely something wrong.

Tremor roamed through his muscular body. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. It was like something was hauling him, dragging him with a major force. A blink. And then it was over. All of the sudden, the nauseous feeling was gone.

He rose from the ground. The alley hadn't disappeared. Gotham hadn't disappeared. He was still in the same spot as the tremors started. But it had happened. He was sure of it.

he blow the thoughts away. His father was probably worried. He ran the last blocks. He climbed up the tree, who amazingly survived in Gotham. He tossed himself through the open window. "Dad? I'm home."

Abruptly a green arrow was pointed at his head. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" A heated voice said. Apollo stared at the girl. The blond hair, the almost black eyes. It looked all too familiar. "Were is my dad?" He said, angered by the strange intruder.

"I will say it once again, and only once. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Apollo could feel the blood rising too his head. "Get out of the way. "

"Answer me."

"I don't have time for this. " He said. "Tell me where my dad is."

The girl looked at him in surprise. "Your dad isn't here."

"Let me through!" He roared. He bristly shoved her arrow aside, taking her arm. He pulled her close holding her in a iron grip. "_Were is my dad?_" She looked at him furiously. "Your_ dad_"she said "was never here."

Fright shot through his veins. He ruthless shoved here aside. Running for the door he shouted: "Dad? Dad!" _The kitchen. _He turned around the corner. "Dad?" 

"May I ask you who you are?" A woman turned around, the black hair, the wheelchair, his father should be sitting there. _His father._

"Where I'm I?"

Artemis was staring at her male doppelganger. He was sitting on the couch of their apartment, his head in his hands.

"Artemis" her mother said."Maybe it's time to call the League." Artemis nodded. They had been talking for more than an hour, exchanging stories.

She took the special mobile phone Ollie had given her. "_Especially for 'justice' business." _But this didn't just require Ollie. This was a situation for the entire Justice League.

"Batman? There is _something._"

"Artemis B-07." Wally turned his head. The whole team was called for a important meeting. Everybody was already there except for Artemis, who had _finally_ come. Wally's curiosity had reached a new level.

"Arty, Where were you? Batman still isn't here and your-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the new individual. He looked awfully a lot like Artemis. Heck, he could be her brother. "And you are?" The oblivious redhead shook his head to the intruder.

"The name is Apollo. Let me guess," Apollo said with a mischievous grin "Wally it is, isn't it?" Robin started his famous cackle.

"This is going to be _so much _fun~!"

"Rob, you knew what was going on and you didn't tell m-us? How do you even know?" Wally sprouted a mug.

"You know why I know Wally."Robin gave him a halfhearted Bat-glare "And second, I couldn't miss your hilarious face!"

"Um guys," Megan interrupted softly "What _is_ actually going on?"

Apollo seated himself on the green couch. "Well to keep a long story short: I'm Artemis" He pointed a thump to the blonde "her male doppelganger. I came here from another universe. Were you are:" he laid his eyes on Megan. "Martin Morse, Connie Kent," He shifted to Kaldur and Wally. "Kallie and Winny." He turned himself to Robin "And we normally call you Robin. Or do you know-" he looked at the team.

"Nope, he won't tell us." Artemis said, while leaning casually to the wall.

Wally started coughing lucidly.

Robin smacked the redhead. "_Dude._" he hissed.

Megan abruptly changed the topic. "Well, I'm called Megan here, and.." she waited for Conner to introduce himself. He ignored the Martian completely. "he is Conner."

"I'm Kaldur'ahm, but they call me Kaldur." He said with his usual calm voice.

"I'm still Robin, And this here" he nudged his head to Wally. "is our Wallace Rudolph West." He added with a smirk.

Wally gasped. "Bro, they are called secret identities for a reason! And it's _Wally._" He practically spit the last word.

"Ugh, like your secret identity was a secret in the first place _Baywatch._"

The speedster shot from his chair. "Stop calling me that!"

Artemis opened her mouth to respond but Batman's monotone voice already reached through the speakers. "Team a briefing, _now._"

Artemis shot the irritating redhead a deadly glare while the rest walked their way to Batman.

"As you all know, there is a guest on the team." The Batman stood with his back to the team, continuing the speech.

"He arrived from a parallel universe. The League suspects it's Klarion's doing as he made a split in our universe. Which probably made a rip between our timelines." The black knight faced the teens. "We are not sure what will happen, so I need you to pay attenti-"

"Apollo!"

Every person in the room turned to the noise. There was a red haired girl sitting on the ground. In abnormal speed she had swung her arms around the neck of Apollo, almost tackling him.

"O my gosh, Apollo I-we wereworriedsick! Wesawthevideocamerasandyouco llapsedto thegroundandtheyouweregone!Whathappe-" She suddenly stopped rambling and cupped his face tender in her hands. "Are you alright?"

Before Apollo could even answer the girl noticed the audience.

"Who are you?" She said raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Winny," Apollo took her by the shoulders and pulled her even closer. The archer took a deep breath. He whispered in her ear for almost 30 seconds, her expression growing more astonished with the moment. Apollo pulled his head back, looking her in the eyes. She gasped.

"O."

**Yehyy! Chappie 1!**

**Plz review it means a lot~!**

**You know you want to...**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's mouth lapsed open. "O. My. Gosh."

Artemis smacked the redhead. "Shut up." She hissed.

Winny now seemed to realize that the room was crowded. In more than a millisecond she was standing in front of Wally. A major smirk conjured upon her face. "So, another speedster. Bet you aren't faster." She said bold.

Wally returned the smile. "We'll see."

Batman eyes narrowed. Wally and his double Winny stared at the ground in anxiety, not even moving a finger.

Batman and Robin were in a complicated battle with only pleading looks and stiff glares as weaponry. The knight sighted deep. Robin had won.

"So, the name is Winny?" Megan asked curiously.

The red-haired girl eyed the Martian. "And you're?"

Megan clapped both her hands with a happy squeak. "I'm Megan, This is-"

After another round of introductions the team was seated in the living room/kitchen. Winny and Apollo were sitting next to each other on the couch, Apollo's arm draped over her shoulders.

Megan was at the kitchen island eyes on the visitors. While Wally was standing behind Artemis who was seated in the green chair. Conner was standing in the door way, leaning against the post. Robin was sitting on the second couch his full attention to the two. Kaldur was having a 'fancy' talk with Batman to the dislike of the boy wonder.

"So, is everybody in your world gender swapped?" Robin asked curiously.

Winny answered with her usual grin. "Yep, everybody, even Batwoman."

Robin's facial expression twisted in shock. "O.M.G…. Batwoman."

Wally gasped. "Total horror."

Robin smirked. "Wally first: Camera's. Second: Yes, you're dead."

Artemis decided to join the conversation. "That is going to be so much fun."

Wally shot her a deadly glance. He was thinking of a witty comeback when Robin interrupted.  
"Do you two- well are together or something?" A combination of agog and mischief were on his face.

Winny let out a small squeak, gliding a bit away from Apollo. Apollo himself gave the Boy wonder a dark look.

"No! Why would you think that in the first place?" Winny shot back at Robin.

Robin let out a small cackle while pointing to Artemis and Wally. "Well because these two sure got something going on~!"

Wally's head flushed into the same color as his hair. "Dude! That's not true!"

"That is the one thing I can agree on with Wally." Artemis said with clenched teeth.

Robin sighted. Geez, why couldn't they just admit they liked each other?

Megan changed the subject before the four of them (Yes, included Apollo and Winny.)all started to budge each other.

"So, where will you stay for the night?" She asked.

Apollo answered. "Batman said we should stick in the cave."

It had been 2 days since Winny arrived. Sadly, nothing had happened. Robin had hoped to meet his counterpart. He still hoped as Batman's paranoia was rising more with the minute. The team was having their usual sparing matches to avoid boredom.

"Wally, Failed." The mechanical voice said throughout the speakers.

Artemis grinned. "Can't endorse on your powers forever, Baywatch." She poked a hand out to the fallen speedster.

Wally gave her a smug face, but still took her hand.

"So who is next?" Winny blurted out, ready for some action.

Kaldur gave her a polite smile. "Why won't you try?"

Winny glanced from Apollo to Robin, looking for an opponent. "Rob, shall I demonstrate how speedsters don't mess up a fight?" She said bobbing her head to Kid Flash.

"Hey! I still want a rematch against Arty!" He shouted to his counterpart.

Robin and Winny ignored the flustered red-head and walked to the middle of the glowing training ground. "3" Robin adjusted his fighting stance. "2" He looked Winny in the eyes. "1" And then he jumped. It was then that time seemed to stop. Gravity took toll and Robin fell to the ground with a thud. Gasping for his breath, he clutched his head. Tremors shot throughout his body, leaving him with an ailing feeling.*

"Robin, what's wrong?" The whole team had gathered around the boy, concerned about his sudden attack of nausea.

Robin rose from the floor. The tremors had started suddenly and ended abrupt. Robin had already guessed what happened. He waved their questions away. "Guys, I'm fine. Just, well…" He smirked and gestured to the other side of the room. He had known since the nausea started. It matched Apollo's and Artemis's descriptions well. Everybody followed Robin's hand. On the other side of the training ground stood a small team, ready to fight. They were glaring daggers.

Robin stepped forward, hands up. Winny ran past him, followed by Apollo.

"Winny! Apollo!" A raven-haired girl shouted. Her fighting stance broke when Winny threw her arms around her, squeezing her tight.

Robin was now standing in front of her, only Winny in between. The rest of the team was still on the other side of the room, astonishment written on their faces.

The girl pushed Winny aside gently. She looked at Robin. He smiled. Then she started scanning the team, as they walked closer. Suddenly her domino lenses went big with surprise. She understood what had happened.

Apollo emerged from the small crowd. There was a giant smile plastered on his face. He laid a hand on the shoulder of a white haired girl. He started to talk to her, at one point she shook her head. Her calm voice interrupted the silence.

"Team, It is alright. Apollo explained the situation to me. Let me explain to you." There were a few nods from the 'other' team. Everybody seemed to relax a little.

In a few words the girl explicated it them. The rest was quiet. Kaldur eventually clear his throat, politely interrupting them.

They turned their heads towards Aqualad.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but as clarification to your situation, I'm Kaldur, also known as Aqualad."

She took his hand. "I'm Kaldra, Aquagirl." And then the atmosphere's pressure seemed to lighten. There were a few laughs as everyone started talking vigorously, and spirited chatter filled the room.

After a few minutes everyone had settled down on the benches against the wall.

"Where is Robin?" Megan asked.

Mr. Martian replied. "Robin isn't here either."

Apollo smirked. "Duh, probably talking to Batman as we speak."

"Not really." At the other side of the mat Robin and Robin were standing. They came walking to the rest, eager to report what Batman had said.

"So what did he said?" Winny asked.

Female Robin started. "Nothing special, Except for the fact that we should just get back to _training_."

Apollo wanted to smack his head. Those wicked smiles were there for a reason!

_Well, two can play a game._ He thought. "So, why won't we enjoy a match between the Wonders?" He asked.

"Oh, you will." The boy wonder replied.

**Can't wait for the next chapter! Robin Vs. Robin=Totally wicked. (*Robin was the only one with the tremors this time because he isn't meta-human… it does make sense.) Please review if you like~! Pretty please? (doggie eyes ^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ps: I need some good Genderbend names for some people. Anyone has an idea for: Barry, Bruce, etc? **

**Female robin is still Robin, but I'm going to write it as Robyn to avoid confusion.**

**I do not own Young Justice. Too bad. -_-**

Robyn and Robin were standing across from each other, bodies in sturdy fighting position and million-watt smiles on their faces.

"3. 2." Everybody was staring at the duo with full attention. "1"

With speed the Flash could be proud of they ran at each other. Robin flew into the air, somersaulting with a straight foot aiming for her head. She swiftly dodged the strike and tried to take him down with a flat hand to his hips, but the boy wonder dived away, landing with one meter between them.

Robyn took the opening and tried to kick his feet beneath him, but he jumped up, trying a double foot strike in the air. She sank to the ground, sprung of and gripped his shoulders, lashing over him. She quickly leaped her arms around his chest grabbing his head.

He wrapped his feet around her ankles, pulling her pose. As she fell to the ground he pulled himself over her, backing away with a few cartwheels.

The total team was drawn to their infinitive dance, bewildered with their scale of combat maneuvers.

They were now in a complex chorography which consists of low feet strokes, high double flipped counterattacks and most important: dodging.

Artemis couldn't believe her friends speed and agility. They reacted quickly and acted fast.

"Batman B-010." The robins didn't even react to the mechanical voice. Batman came walking in, and as soon as he saw them his eyes widened in surprise a bit. And then a small smile played upon his face.

Artemis smiled to herself and turned back to the combat.

Robyn had ducked to the surface trying to hit Robin's feet together with a wide kick. He rapidly placed his hands on her back, flipping over her with a flowing movement.

As soon as Robyn noticed what he was doing she did a backflip to catch up with him, making speed rapidly. While Robyn was occupied with this, Robin turned around abruptly, making a giant strike with his foot.

Robyn glided under his leg, supporting her body to the left. She shifted her feet under her, and made another backflip. This time she was directed to Robin, but he dodged easily and took a few steps back course of the Zeta-beams.

Robyn came after him, throwing a few punches when she was close. She lifted her knee up as defense, hoping to distract him enough to give him a twirling kick.

Robin didn't buy it. As soon as she tried, he shot out of her path, stepping to her left.

Artemis saw it as a nice time to give the other team a good look. Kaldra had white-blonde hair, falling just above her shoulders. She wore the same as Aqualad, with the dark tattoos.

Meg'nns double looked the same, short, ruffled hair and big brown puppy eyes. He was focused on the fight between the Robins, a small smile on his lips. Artemis remembered his name as Mar'nn M'rse.

Connie's black hair fell to her back, just above her shoulder blades. She was wearing exactly the same as Superboy, even the constant frown.

Artemis couldn't really see Robyn at the moment, but her lithe figure indicated that she was young. She and Robin looked almost the same, except that Robyn had clearer curves and wasn't as muscled as Robin. Her long black hair flew around loosely, following every move she made.

Time passed, and the duo still wasn't done. The zeta-beams cracked again, revealing 3 silhouettes. "Black Canary B-11, Flash B-12, Green Arrow B-13."

Apollo's head shot at the newcomers, holding back a laugh as he saw GA and Dinah. Artemis nudged his ribs. "What's so funny?"

Apollo gave her a (very Robin/Robyn like) wicked grin. "Olivia has been nagging forever about David needing to get a goatee."

Artemis snorted. "Ollie is the only man in the world who has one."

Apollo raised an eyebrow at 'Ollie' when the three heroes noticed what was going on. Flash and Green Arrow's eyes widened in surprise, while Black Canary was more focused on the epic battle going on in front of them.

The combat had been going on for a time, and their hits became sloppy. Black Canary raised her hands. "Guys, you need to stop before you both pass out. It's a tie." Both turned their heads to the heroes, letting their hands fall to their sides. They had satisfied grins on their faces, but looked tired.

Flash threw his hands in the air. "What the heck happened here?" The two teams stepped forward to stand next to the Robs. Kaldra explained shortly what was going on, while Robyn was eyeing Batman, looking for a reaction. Batman's expression of steel was back, and for some weird reason, Robyn smiled because of it.

"So," Dinah said. "Will it happen again?" turning her head to Batman.

Batman gave her a Bat-glare before answering. "Yes."

Robin whispered loud enough to Robyn that the whole team could hear it. "He doesn't know~!"

Batman gave him a glare, but Robin and Robyn couldn't help but chuckle.

Batman continued, ignoring the comment. "The alternate team will reside in the cave, and there won't be any missions for the next few days."

All the teenagers grunted at the least few words. Before anyone could critic the order Batman left. Flash smiled before leaving after Batman. GA left with him, talking about the situation while Canary gave them all a knowing look before leaving to.

"So, who's up for a good match?" Apollo asked.

After a few good spars, everybody was sitting in the living room. It was still early, and everybody was doing, well, nothing. They had already decoded the zeta-beams so the doubles could pass and they had also chosen their rooms.

"You know what?" Winny suddenly exclaimed. As she grabbed Robyn, Robin and Wally (secret third hand?) "We're going to Gotham!" Wally returned the grin and helped her to drag the Robins too the zetabeam.

Kaldra watched as they were engulfed by the bright light. Artemis was in the training area, Apollo was with both the Martians in the kitchen, Connie and Conner weren't for once glaring at statics but at each other, and Kaldur had gone it to visit a friend.

Everybody had handled the situation well, so Kaldra guessed she could visit Atlantis.

**10 points and a (virtual) cookie for the person who knows who Kaldur is visiting ~!**

**I hope the sparring-scene is good; I don't want to disappoint you guys! **


End file.
